Shared document applications allow several different users to collectively share information. For example, many users may access the same document to add information to a shared research notebook. Changes made to the document may be shown as tracked changes that indicate modification details. All document changes are stored in the same file because the same document view is provided to all users that access the shared document. A user may access the shared document and be presented with a history of modifications, additions, and deletions made to the document. However, the tracked changes may provide a cluttered view of the document because the changes remain visible to the user even if the user has previously read the modified document portions.